Road Trip
by Sheoforever103
Summary: The whole senior class is now on their way to Miami. Tris absolutely despises Four with everything she has. The only thing Four is really questioning,will Tris ever forgive him? Or will she just despise him even more? First fanfic. No hate please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tris POV

Two long weeks. Tomorrow, the teachers will cram the whole senior class into 5 buses. Our destination is Miami, Florida. After being assigned partners I was lucky enough to get partnered with Christina, who just so happens to be my best friend. Of course she found the perfect excuse to take me shopping all day, which she knows I hate. On my way home, I started to think what these two weeks would be like, my last senior trip and they chose Miami in the winter which won't feel like winter at all. That also means I won't be able to spend Christmas with my parents. They aren't too pleased. I stopped by for coffee and completely forgot he worked there, no turning back now.

"Hello Tobias, I'll have a Vanilla Latte" I said.

"Its Four actually and its 4 dollars and 45 cents."

I handed him a 5 dollar bill and he gave me my change.

"Make sure its not so hot" I remind him.

He rolled his eyes and handed me my coffee. I took a sip and burned my tongue.

"Its too hot, I told you not to make it too hot" anger at the edge of my voice.

"Tough luck princess, you did order hot coffee" he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

I walked out of there feeling as if my blood was boiling, but I had other thing to worry about like packing for this trip. I didn't know what to expect from this trip all I knew was that if "Four" was going to be there it was going to be a long two weeks.

"Tris! Why are you getting home this late! You don't spent christmas with us and now you just show up at whatever time you want" my mom yells from the kitchen.

"Mom I was shopping with Christina and went for a coffee thats all."

" Just go upstairs and finish your packing."

Rushing upstairs as quick as possible to avoid any more arguments with my mom. She was still upset with my college choice and she would always go on and on of how I should have gone to an Ivy school like Caleb. I was hoping these two weeks would help me decide whats best for me. Or at least have a little time to decide whether or not to leave my family for a dream I'v been chasing since I was a small girl. A dream that did not seem possible until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tris POV

It's seven in the morning, I haven't had my coffee, and all I can hear is Lauren complaining about how her precious boyfriend isn't paired up with her. There, is three reasons that I could snap at any moment. Luckily, Christina walks onto the bus looking her usual self, which will get pretty annoying at one point. I'm in the 3rd seat from the aisle. Christina sits near the window because, her words, "We'll pass so many cool things, I have to take pictures!"

Since every seating area has four chairs, Four and his partner, Will, have to sit next to us. When we were told, Lauren kept shooting me death looks like as if I was going to do something with Four. She of all people knows how much I despise him. The reason why too. Four walks onto the bus and starts situating himself. Not after having a mini make-out session with his 'girlfriend'. He casually sits down beside me like as if he doesn't feel the hatred radiating off of me. Will walks in shortly afterwards and puts his luggage on the rack on top of us.

"I didn't know you needed more than five bags of make-up to go to Miami" Will says with a hint of amusement while eyeing Christina.

"Well I- more than half of those are for Tris" she exclaims.

I put on a fake look of betrayal and put my hand to my heart.

"How dare you drag me down with you" I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Am I going to have to listen to your bickering the whole way" Four says nonchalantly.

Will quietly sits down and Christina pretends to fidget with her clothes. Seeing the affects he does to, not only my closest friends, everyone makes me feel like I'm the only one who will truly stand up to him.

"Who says you have to listen" I say the same way he did. Christina is biting back a smile and Will snorts.

"Watch your back, Prior."

"I don't have to, Eaton."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Four's POV

I watch Tris carefully, as if to be inspecting her, while she listens to music. Her incredible wit leaves me in awe. I haven't met a single person that hasn't been intimidated by me. Yet, here sits the very girl who hates me with a passion and quiet frankly would take any moment she can to humiliate me like I did to her. I still remember Lauren smiling at, with, Tris as if they were friends. I knew better. I knew what Lauren was planning to do. I knew what I had to do to keep my reputation. I was snapped out of my thoughts to see Tris trying to walk past me, which is hard to do considering the bus seats and my legs are close together.

"You could have asked me to move, if you wanted me to" I say with a smirk.

She glares at me but continues. She would've fallen on her face in the process if I hadn't grabbed her hip with one hand and shoulder with the other. Her shirt lifts slightly but enough for me to feel a strip of her bare skin. She looks at me with wide eyes and I see a whole different Tris. A Tris that doesn't hate quickly changes when her eyes narrow and she shoves my hands off of her. She walks off the bus, which stopped at a rest stop. Confused, I start to get off the bus and as soon as my feet touch the ground I feel a pair of lips on mine. I push the person away to see a very hurt Lauren.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you."

" How could you not know!?"

"I don't know Lauren it's not a big deal so just calm down." I don't know why I said that but it's a relief to know she won't want anything to do with me for a while.

"Fine, be like that. Call me when you're done being little girl." She storms off.

I run my hand through my hair, sighing. I start to follow her so I can "apologize" but she goes into the girls bathroom before I catch her.

"I never knew guys could be just as hormonal as girls" I hear a low, yet firm voice say.

"I never knew Prior's stuck there nose in everyones business. Does it run in the family?" I turn around, and for the first time, she looks like my words hurt her.

"I don't have a family anymore." She walks away without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tris POV

We've been on this bus for over twelve hours. Mrs. Wu said we're almost to the hotel where we reserved the amount of rooms we would need. The bus driver doesn't drive fast enough. I see Four looking at me through my peripheral vision. I said too much back at the rest stop. He must be wondering what I meant. He's not going to know. I make a bold move and stare straight into his eyes. I never knew what a strange color they were. A dark blue almost dream like color.

"Finally, we're at the hotel" groans Christina. "My leg fell asleep an hour ago!"

"If you want I could carry you" says Will. It was meant to be playful but we all knew he really meant it. Christina and Will turn multiple shades of red.

"Well, while you help Christina with that I'm going to check us in" I say with a chuckle.

I start walking down the aisle and stumble because Lauren stuck her foot out. I feel heat creep up my neck and the tip of my ears.

"Watch where you're going, _Stiff._ "

Stiff. It's funny how one word can bring back so much. I was ready to launch myself at her but two pairs of hands guided me out of the bus and into the hotel. I don't have to turn around to know who it is.

"You didn't have to do that. I can handle myself."

"She's just trying to humiliate you. Ignore her" he says. He still hasn't let me go.

"That sounds funny, coming from you." My words hurt him. For a second I see them waver. Then they're back to the coldness. He says nothing. So I do.

"Hit a sore spot, did I? If it's sore for you it must be bleeding for me. You weren't the one they laughed at. You weren't the one everyone taunted or ignored. You weren't that person. You were the cause." My face is splotchy and red with tears by then.

"I have a reason" Four began before I cut him off.

"Don't worry. You're just a small portion. Lauren had the whole thing planned out. I gave her my trust. I was so , when I saw you come in the picture I was- well you should know. You ruined my life that day." I finish. I just poured out what I bottled up for two years. He just stares at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Four's POV

 _Flashback_

 _I started dating Lauren when Junior year started. She had a hatred for Tris Prior for reason I didn't know of._

 _"_ _I will ruin her."_

 _"_ _Is it really necessary. What did she ever do to you?"_

 _"_ _I need your help. You,ll help me right, babe" she looks at me seductively. I would've said no but I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones._

I stare at Tris and see the pain I've caused. This happened two years ago and I'm just now seeing it. More people start filing in.

 _"_ _You'll be the most popular guy."_

 _"_ _Just tell me what to do."_

 _A month later Lauren dug up one of Tris's deepest secrets by providing her with a friendship she thought would last. Tomorrow the whole school will know. There's no turning back now._

"Four, my man, how was the bus ride with that Prior girl. She doesn't look too good. I mean when does she ever, right" laughs Uriah.

I see Christina, Will, and a big bulky guy, Al from what I've heard, huddling around Tris, protecting her.

 _"_ _Hey Tris" I say casually._

 _"_ _What brings you to The Prior locker number guy" she says with a small chuckle. The guilt will eat me alive._

 _"_ _I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me. They're serving my favorite and I don't want to eat alone' I say with a touch of sadness in my voice. Such a good actor. Like my father._

 _"_ _O-Okay" she stutters._

"You there, man? What's up with Four guys?" Tris is leaving to find her hotel room. I follow her. Stupid.

 _We get there and immediately hear the audio recording of Tris confirming her fear of intimacy. Her face shows fear and confusion._

 _"_ _Little miss Prior needs help everyone_ " _I yell. Almost instantly everyone throws the condoms they passed out in class the day before at her. I grab her and hold her in place. She elbows my stomach and runs away from the laughter and humiliation._

I tap her on the shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tris POV

As I slide the hotel card into the slot of the door I fell a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Four. Once again, all he does is stares.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to stare at" I say annoyed.

"No."

All of a sudden he has his arms wrapped around my small waist. I stiffen. Even though Christina hugs me all the time I still don't like affection. Then he just leaves.

 **Page Break**

"He what!"

"Yes, Christina, he is capable of hugging."

"Not you! I mean no offense but, you guys hate each other's guts. Why do you think he would do that? OMG. HE LIK-"

"NO! Christina lets just get some sleep."

"Fine but I'm telling you it's true."

"If he likes me you and Will are married."

"W-What."

"Goodnight" I say with a smirk. I can't help but think, could Four, the guy who caused my nightmares, like me? If he doesn't, why did he hug me? I hear Christina's light snoring. I have to think of the worst. He might be pulling a Lauren. He just wants my trust only to throw it back at me. I have to sort this out. I get out of bed, slip on some shoes, and grab the hotel key. I go to a vending machine and get a bag of chips. What if they humiliate me in a worse way? I hope not. I don't want to hate him. He's making it either easier or harder. My train of thought was interrupted when I walked into a wall. That wall being Four. I start to walk around him but he grabs my forearm. I look up at him.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

"What."

"I just want to say that the hug wasn't a spur in the moment decision. I've waited for that hug for a while now. Meet me at the vending machine at 6 tomorrow."

Once he's done saying that he leaves. Once again, a million questions make their way to my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tris POV

I'm starting to get mad. I came at 5 o'clock sharp. He's making me lose sleep that I greatly need. It's 5:27. I start pacing around the hallway.

"I didn't think you'd show up."

"Yet here I am. What took you so long" I spit out.

"I got held up. Breaking up with someone isn't easy."

I quickly turn around. I study him closely.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Tris, I don't want you to hate me. I can't make you my friend. I can't say two words and hope that you forgive mr for everything I've done." He takes two steps and he's close enough to my face that we're sharing the same breath. He wraps his fingers around my chin, tilting my head up.

"But I will do everything humanly possible to make you know that I want to be your friend. Like Will, Christina, and Al. I want you to see me as a shoulder to cry on."

He's still leaning in closer to my face.

"What do you say?" His nose brushes mine. I lean in closer but quickly avert from his lips to his ear.

"I say, we should get ready to go like Al." I say with a smirk.

Four's head whips around to find a very surprised Al. Both of their jaws are slightly open.

"I uh we are uh the bus" Al stutters.

"Yeah, okay, we'll be there in a second" says Four. I'm surprised with how easily he can turn on the bad boy act. It's like he was trained to do it. Al walks toward me. He gives me a hug. I still cringe.

"I thought you hated him" he whispers into my ear.

"He wants to work stuff out." He pulls away

"Christina said that if you don't come she'll drag you, young lady" he says while pointing a finger at me.

"We'll talk later, Tris" says Four. He walks toward me, giving me yet another hug.

"In private" he whispers in my ear. making me feel tingles.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Four's POV

I stare at the seat in front of me. I try to think of nothing but Tris isn't nothing. She's beautiful in every way possible. At least Al sees it. I saw the way he looks at her, the way he hugs her. It bugs me knowing I can't do the same. Soon enough I will. I know she cringes or stiffens when she's hugged. I don't know why. I'm starting to develop feelings for a girl who hates me. That's not good. I look out the window and see Tris and Al talking. Jealousy courses through me like fire. I want to talk to her.

"Excuse me, Four" I hear Christina say. I get up and as I do I see Tris walk on the bus. I also see Lauren stick her foot out, again. With two quick strides I stop Tris.

"Tripping her wouldn't be a very smart idea. Then again, you never really were that smart."

Lauren looks at me as if I murdered someone. I raise my eyebrows. She slowly moves her foot. I look up to see a very amused Tris. We walk to out seats to see Will in Tris's seat, ticking Christina. Tris decides to sit where I use to sit and I sit on the outside where Will was sitting.

"Thanks, by the way" Tris says smiling at me. A genuine smile. I smile back.

"I didn't think you smiled" she says playfully. I gently shove her and she thumps me on my head. I'm already starting to see our friendship working out. I start dozing off.

 **Page Break**

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!"

I open my eyes to everyone looking out windows to see all of Miami. I look to my right where Tris is sitting and see her head on my shoulder. Her eyes are closed and her lips are slightly parted.

"TRIS GET UP NOW' yells Christina.

She wakes up with a start, hitting my head with hers. She rubs her head and looks at me with wide eyes. Her eyes are a beautiful gray-blue color. Some may see them as dull but they demand attention.

"You fell asleep and put your head on my shoulder."

Before she says anything Christina pulls her to the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tris POV

We left the hotel at 6 in the morning. It's now around 12 and we've been on the bus for just about 6 hours. We're finally here. It's pretty warm for it to be winter. I see Four smiling. He's smiling a lot more.

"Omg, look at the beach"squeals Christina.

"Maybe we can get in today" Will says.

They start talking about what they're going to do. I just sit back down. I get a text from Al.

 _Al._ **Tris.**

 _A~ Can't believe we're finally here :)_

 **T~ Ikr you can imagine Christina squealing**

 _A~ I'd rather not (don't tell her I said that) she'd take me shopping :o_

 **T~ Never. See you in a bit**

"Are you going to the beach" asks Four.

"Christina will probably make me try thousands of bathing suits and drag me there."

"Is that a yes" he says with a playful smile.

"Yes" I say smiling back

 **Page Break**

Christina finally lets me settle with a bikini. It's a creamy pink color with a bow on the top piece and purple polka dots on the bottom piece.

"Come on, come on, come ooooon."

"Don't you think this is too revealing?"

"No, you look good. Now come on."

She immediately jumps in with Will hot on her heels. I see Four walk over to me.

"I'm gonna buy milkshakes. Want something else?"

"Uhh, no the milkshake is good." He starts turning around but then he stops himself and leans down towards my ear.

"You look good, Tris."

I shuddered involuntarily. I watch him make his way to the tiki bar. I see a pretzel and suddenly crave it. I start following Four and see him turn a corner. I follow him, slightly confused because the bar isn't over there, only to see him making out with Lauren.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Four's POV

"What are you doing? We aren't together anymore!"

"Four, you and I both know w're perfect are the most popular people in school. I don't know why you're starting to hang out with Prior" Lauren says with a look of disgust.

"You don't know her at all so you can't say anything about her."

"And you do" she says with a smirk. Before I say anything else she walks away. I can't let Tris find out about this. Any trust she had for me will be thrown out the door. I wouldn't blame her. I want her to trust me. I walk towards the bar and get us two strawberry milkshakes. When I start walking to where Tris was I don't see her. Maybe she got in already. I spot Christina being carried by Will into the water.

"Stop it I have to go check on Tri-." He throws her in the water. She resurfaces giggling.

"What happened to Tris?" I try to sound casual but I'm getting worried. Christina eyes me carefully.

"She was, upset, about a uhh situation, that has um currently happened." She's trying to choose her words carefully. Like if she didn't she'd give away too much.

"Christsina, I really have to know. I'm worried about her." It's true. She waddles out of the water.

"Listen, I don't know why she's mad but it's bad. She came somewhere from the tiki bar and her face was red and her eyes had tears in them. That's how I knew she was fuming." A flash of panic goes through me. The tiki bar.

"Uhh, from where exactly." My voice gives it away.

"What did you do, Four?"

"You have to trust me. Don't jump to conclusions."

"Oh no."

Okay, so I was getting us some milkshakes and I heard a noise in the alley by the tiki bar. I walked back there and saw Lauren. Before I could say anything she pinned me against the wall and started kissing me. I know what you're gonna say. You couldn't have taken her off of you. I was momentarily shocked. I guess Tris saw."

"She's in room 301" she says while handing me the card.

"Don't screw it up."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tris POV

I storm into the hotel my face red from anger and wet from tears. I want to go to the hotel room we were assigned to but Christina will want to talk and I don't want to see anyone right now. I see Al and immediately run into him. He must've not been expecting that because it took him a minute to hug me back.

"Do you want to go to my room?" All I do is nod.

 **Page Break**

I sit in Al's hotel room, on the sofa. He comes back with a cup of water.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asks cautiously. He knows me well enough to know that if you don't choose your words carefully around me it might get ugly.

"I just want to eat and forget what happened" I say defiantly, while shaking my head. He makes the famous cute-yet-friendly smile.

"Lucky you. I have chips, pizza, and ice cream."

"You're the best."

As soon as he sets the ice cream on the table I grab the spoon he gave me, opened the container, and ate.

"You weren't kidding" he said while laughing. He microwaves the pizza and puts the chips in a bowl. He sits beside me and just watches me eat. After a while I start getting uncomfortable.

"What is it" I ask.

"I can't say" he says smiling. I put the bowl down and grab the pizza.

"Come on tell me. Please" I say with big, puppy eyes and a pouting lip. Then all of a sudden he leans over and kisses me. I'm so stunned I didn't even think how he would react to me pulling away so quickly. Let alone drop the pizza. He looks at me, hurt in his eyes.

"What is it" pain carved into the edge of his words.

"I err I just don't uh see you that way Al. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you were expecting" I say very carefully and slowly.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say, Tris." He spits out my name, as if it were poison. We hear a knock and I feel chills go through my spine. What if it's Four? Or worse, what if it's Lauren? What if it's both of them? I watch Al walk to the door.

"NO! Don't open it!"

"It's just my roommate, Zeke" he says with no emotion in his words what so ever. I visibly relax.

"Okay" I say, averting my eyes. I see a boy with caramel skin, brown eyes, and short fluffy brown hair walk in.

"Took you long enou-" he looks at me.

"OOOOH AL BROUGHT HIS GIRLFRIEND" he suddenly yells as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Al gets mad very fast. I hear him mumble something along the lines of should've been as he walks to the kitchen.

"AND IT'S CONDOM GIRL!"

I stand up so fast I get head rush. I take three strides and I'm in front of Zeke.

"Take it back." I punch him "down there." He's kneeling in front of me holding his area.

"NOW!"

"Ok ahh ok I'm sorry." He gets up wincing. I push him back down to his knees.

"No please I mean it. I didn't even throw them at you I was in class at that time I just heard about it and I'm sorry about what happened to you and I'm sorry I said that I really didn't mean it."

I'm taken back by his honesty. You can tell he's being sincere.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that" I say with a nervous chuckle.

"I think you're response was pretty normal. I was surprised that a girl could actually make me fall to my knees by hitting me. You've got a good arm" he says whole scratching the back of his neck. The door is still open so I see one girl run into the room followed by two girls and one guy that looks exactly like Zeke. The girl who came in first lunges at me her nails ready to dig into my skin. I'm ready for whatever she has to throw at me. I put my fist up ready. She scratches my arms and I punch her arm and swat at her hands. I see Zeke holding her back. I hear a glass shatter behind me and I remember Al going to the kitchen. He must've dropped the bowl or glass he was carrying. I mean, you don't see you're two friends fighting everyday. I feel him grabbing me by the waist and I start struggling but when I see Four I stop moving completely. And breathing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Four's POV

"So you haven't seen her?" Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn look slightly annoyed since this is my fifth time asking them.

"No, Four, so will just shut up with your stupid girlfriend search" Lynn says, not caring the looks she gets from people passing by. She is the type of person that doesn't care. I feel my face getting hotter.

"She's not my girlfriend. I have to talk to her."

"You can tell us Four, we're you're friends" Marlene says gently. She's the type of soft, caring person. My face gets even hotter. If that's possible.

"Can we just go, I wanna see Zeke and he already went to his hotel room" whines Shauna. She's the type of, well, everything.

"Yeah Four we better hurry so Shauna over here can see another version of me but less hot" Uriah says smirking. He's the kind of person that makes a joke out of everything.

I give in and we walk to his room. Even from three hallways away, you can hear Zeke's groans of pain. Shauna instantly starts running. Then we hear him... Apologizing? I hear a very familiar voice talking. I'm not sure what she's saying but I know it's her. I got there last because everyone else was there when I was just recognizing the voice. I jog in to see Shauna being held back by Zeke and Al carrying Tris by the waist. She's struggling against Al. I feel jealousy course through me again. She stops moving once she sees me. She stops pretty much everything she's doing. She just stares at me. I just stare at her.

"I'm sorry Al" I hear her faintly whisper. She kicks him where the sun doesn't shine with her heel. His face contorts in pain and he drops her and falls to the floor. As soon as her feet touch the floor she takes off. Lynn starts after her and so do I. She runs pretty fast for a girl her size. Then again I think it's what helps her run so fast.

"Get back here you little-"

"Lynn save it. It's probably a misunderstanding" I shout, breathing heavily, along with her breaths which are now coming out ragged. We stop and watch her take a sharp left turn. I take out the hotel key out of my pocket to see what number room she has. Lynn snatches it out of my hand.

"This her room?"

"Why do you care" I snap snatching it back.

"She's hurt my friend. I'm not letting that run by so easily."

"Why don't we just go back and have Zeke explain to us what happened exactly. It's late anyways and tomorrow we're going to the magic kingdom."

She scowls but starts walking towards the room. When we get there we see Shauna with a concerned look on her face, chewing on her fingernails. I see Zeke looking worried and expectantly at Shauna. She must be mad at him or must have something he wants.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out" says Zeke, sounding desperate.

"You really shouldn't have said that. You know it took me a while to forgive Four for pulling that stunt on the poor girl. I don't care if she hurt you. You had no right to call her that."

I instantly know what she's talking about. That day.

"What are you talking about" I interrupt.

Zeke looks at me like as if I did all of this. Shauna doesn't look at me. Uriah clears his throat.

"He was just telling us that that Tris hurting him was mostly a misunderstanding and that he had provoked her in the first place."

"How did her provoke her?" Uriah shifts from one foot to the other. He looks at Zeke waiting for him to say something.

"I asked how" I said clenching my fists.

"Calm down Four" Marlene says quietly.

"He called her condom girl" Shauna spits out.

Zeke looks down ashamed. I know why he looked at me like that. If I hadn't pulled that stunt the thought would've never come to his mind.

"I was just walking in and I see her and Al together I was just teasing them and I guess I went too far and called her 'that' and she kicked me where she kicked Al and I was apologizing and getting up but she just pushed me back down. I guess she stopped because she saw how sincere I was. Then Shauna came in and you know the rest" he says with shame at the edge of his words.

"She was already upset about something before that. I just made it worse."

I almost didn't catch that part because I was already running out of the door to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Tris POV

I've had enough of this trip and it's only been three days. There's still eleven days left here. Technically nine considering going back to the school takes two days. It is still too many days. Tomorrow we're going Magic Kingdom and the next day we're going to Animal Kingdom. The day after we go to EPCOT. On the seventh day we're going on a cruise that shows us different famous people's houses. They day after, the eighth day, we go to Aquatica. The ninth day we just simply relax. I can't wait to stay in my room that day. The tenth we go to Busch Gardens. On the eleventh day we're going to an aquarium and a holocaust memorial museum. On the twelfth day we go to the zoo. Can't wait. I get to the hotel room and put the key in. I slam the door shut when I'm in.

"Tris? Is that you?" Christina emerges from the small kitchen included with the hotel. When she sees how much of a mess I am she runs over and hugs me.

"Oh sweetie what happened" she asks pity in her voice.

"Don't give me pity. You know better" I say firmly.

"I think it's good once in a while. You're choice though" she says still hugging me tightly. She leads us to the bedroom and sits us down.

"Tell me everything. Everything" she says just a firmly as I told her no pity. I start from the moment I followed Four to the tiki bar. I watch her expression as I tell her. She doesn't interrupt me once.

"-and then I came running to the hotel room. And here we are" I finish off awkwardly.

"You should get some sleep. We're waking up early to go to Magic Kingdom" she says with excitement.

"It does take four hours to get there" I point out.

"Is it just me or do I hear that number every where" she says with a chuckle. I just nod. I slip on my pj's and get in bed. I soon hear Christina's light snoring.

Page Break

At 5 o'clock in the morning sharp my alarm goes off. I groan and get out of bed. I shake Christina's shoulder, making sure she's awake and get my towel to shower. When I get out Christina is finishing off some oatmeal and her apple then she goes and showers. I munch on an apple and get a small Adidas book bag and pack some tennis shoes, socks, deodorant, water bottle, and some shorts and a crop top for when we get wet. Right now I'm wearing some denim shorts and a white tank top. As Christina gets out of the shower I hear up some oatmeal. It's 5:30 by now. I start to think what Four might do on the bus. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Christina tells me it's time to go.

I'm once again sitting in this crappy bus with Christina and Will giggling like preschoolers once again beside me. When I see Four get on the bus I look straight. I never really paid attention to the chairs but now that I am I notice they're a green-blue color and they have little specks of oranges, yellows, and reds on them. I feel him sit beside. I look at anything else but him.

"Tri-"

"Good morning everyone! Today me and Max will put you in groups of thirteen. There will six girls and seven guys. After all, we wouldn't want the girls getting hurt, right" she says with a chuckle. Everyone laughs and some guys shout no. I don't feel like laughing.

"The first group will be, guys, Al, Zeke, Uriah, Peter, Eric, Will, and Four."

I pray that I'm not in that group. I'd rather not go than be in that group.

"The girls will be Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, Lauren, and Tris."

I feel like for just a second my heart stops.

"These will be your groups for any time we go to any kind of amusement parks. Other than that you have to stay with the other three people you are currently sitting with."

Now it completely stopped.

I have to spend six days with these people who most likely hate me.

Christina and Will look over at me, worriedly. She probably already told him. I don't care. I see Four staring at me. She calls off the second and third group but I don't listen. Next thing I know the bus lurches forward. I don't know if I'll survive the next nine days. Or if some of the people around me will survive. I have problems with almost every single person in this group. He's still staring. Excluding the Peter and Eric. Although, I saw Four tense up when they said their names. Maybe he has something against them. A past relationship maybe. Like me and Lauren. Speaking of which will most likely make my life hell. And then there's Al, Lauren, Zeke (but we kind of settlers we were cool) and over all, Four. This was going to be a long day.

The drive to Disney from here is about four (that number is really ticking me off) hours from here so it's also going to be a long drive. Christina and Will are still talking and giggling. Me and Four are doing just about the same thing. Avoiding each other's eyes.

I don't say or move anything for a solid hour. That's when I feel Four's rough, cold, calloused hand clamp around mine. I'm confused for just a second. I look over at him and he's not looking at me. I try to pull my hand away but his grip doesn't falter. It gets surprisingly stronger. I start yanking at it and it gets even stronger. It's starting to hurt. I make whimpering sound. That makes him let go of my hand.

"I'm sor-"

"Shut up" I say looking at my now bright red hand. There might even be a bruise later in the day.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you" he barely whispers. It's almost inaudible.

"Well you did."

I fall asleep the rest of the ride.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Four's POV

I see Christina shake Tris awake. I've hurt her too many times for her to even look at me. Physically and verbally. Being in the same group doesn't help much. We all file out of the bus.

"Everyone with your group" booms Max.

Everyone scurries to where they're suppose to be except for us. We slowly walk towards one another. A couple people wear scowls (Lynn and Al), some look down (Christina, Will, Marlene), some have no expression on their faces (Shauna, Tris, me), and some wear smirks (Peter, Eric, Lauren.) I already don't like Lauren but I don't get a good vibe of the other two smirking.

"Group one, go and buy your tickets and wait for us at the entrance."

We walk quietly to the line. Tris in front. I inwardly smile. She likes to lead.

"One adult ticket, please."

"Doesn't she mean child" I hear Peter sneer from behind and Eric and Lauren snicker.

She still hears. The lady handing the cards also hears. She bites her lip. Maybe it's to not say anything. She hands Tris her card. She smiles at her as she walks towards Peter. When she stands in front of Peter.

"Wha-"

Even before he could finish she punches him in the throat. He makes a combination of a cough, and choke noise. People around us gasp. But people who saw, like the lady, smirk.

"Mam, we don't like to advise violence. Please try to keep it under control or we will have you removed from the property" she says following protocol but you can hear the smile in her voice. As Tris turns around she winks at her. Peter tries to lunge at her but I stop him with one hand.

"It's not a wise choice to do that" I say with a deadly low voice. He scoffs but turns around, massaging his neck. Al buys his card next. Once he does he walks to Tris and talks to her. I can't hear what they're saying clearly.

"Sorry- last night- friends?" I hear Al say. I see Tris smile.

"Thanks- understanding- good friend- there for me- friends" she says nodding. Then they hug. Again. But I wonder why he's apologizing.

Christina and Will bought their cards so I'll go next. I give her the money.

"There seems to be tension with the girl you like" says the lady, Claire it stays on her badge, while counting the money, not looking up. I redden at the fact that she knew so much by just looking.

"Not a talker" she says while chuckling "That's fine. Just make her have the time of her life. She looks like a keeper" Claire says while winking at me and handing me my change.

Page Break

All 5 buses have been cleared out and the whole senior class stands in front of the castle.

Max, since he has the loudest voice, stands in the middle and yells "Shut up." Everyone does.

At 11:30 I expect to see every one of you at this exact same spot. We'll watch the fireworks and then leave. It is now 11. You have about 12 hours to do whatever you want. It's Disney. So have fun" he finishes off with a smile. Nobody moves.

"DISPERSE" he yells.

Our group looks at each other, waiting for someone to speak up.

"Okay, I'm done with this awkwardness" admits Lynn. We're all taken back by her sudden outburst.

"As we all know, we have mistaken Tris for a person who was up to no good. Little did we know our friend Zeke here was nut checked by her and he insulted her very much. So now they're even. Shauna is 'deeply' sorry for attacking you. You and Al are friends forever or something. Christina is keeping you happy. Will is like an older brother. So we're good with those people. Now, you and Four are clearly not in good terms, Peter is more hormonal than a girl on her period and Eric and Lauren are his minions. So Tris, stay away from them and we're all good. Got it?"

Everyone, hesitantly, nods.

"Now, let's go to Space Mountain."

Page Break

We're getting on the next car. We fill it up completely. I take this chance and sit next to Tris. Looks like Al was planning to sit here. Too bad. Christina sits with Will, obviously, Lauren with Peter, Al with Eric, Shauna with Zeke, Marlene and Uriah, and Lynn sits alone. She doesn't mind, she doesn't like being too close to people. I start getting a little nervous as we pull the bars down. I hear Christina squeal. My hands shake as I buckle the belt. I see Tris's hands guide mine so I can do it right. I smile at her appreciatively. She smiles tightly back. She still isn't ready to be anything close to friends.

We were caught up that when I look up I feel someone pulling the bar to make sure it's secure. We hear "Have fun guys" and we're off. Anything white is neon. Tris's white tank top is very colorful. Something is flashing to my right. I think it says engage safety panel. Then a bunch of lights come at us to make it look like we're about to launch. The tram lurches forward and we launch into darkness. There's twists, turns, and sudden drops. There's screams, someone swearing, hollers, but most of all, Tris's cries of joy.

I really like this girl.

A flash goes off and I see Tris's hair but then darkness again. After one more drop we eventually go back to where we started. We get off and everyone's hair is a mess. Mostly the girls. For us guys we just run a hand through it and we're good. Christina grabs Tris and Will's hand and drags then to where they, apparently, took pictures of us. In the very back I see Lynn's arms crossed, grinning. In front of her Marlene has her face buried in Uri's shirt and his hands wrapped around her. In front of them is Zeke and Shauna kissing. I swear, they kiss EVERYWHERE. In front of them are me and Tris. She has her hands up in the air, hair flying behind her, smiling so wide you can see her pearl white teeth. Beautiful. I'm looking at her in the picture. In front of us Peter is trying to get Lauren off of him. And in front of them Al is clenching the bars but smiling and Eric has his arms to the side smirking. Always a smirk.

"We. Have. To. Buy. It" Christina says slowly.

"Yeah, we do" says Tris smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Tris POV

By 12 everyone is starving. We've been walking for what seems forever and we haven't even rode half the games yet. We stop by some outer space place and they sell burgers there so we find a booth sit down and go get our food.

"Hmm I don't know what I'll get of course a hamburger but-" I stopped listening to the girl who's name is Marlene. She's very pretty. Long wavy, brown hair. A small pixie nose and naturally big brown eyes. She has all the curves in the right places of her body. I still look like a child. Lynn, who I so greatly appreciate for getting rid of some of the awkwardness, tells Marlene to just order. She could also be pretty if she hasn't shaved her hair off. I bet it would be like her sister Shauna's, all long, a dark brown almost black, and straight. But she has green blue eyes and also all the right curves. You can tell every under all that baggy clothes. Shauna looks just like her but an older version. It's my turn to order.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries, apple slices, and a large coke." I hand over a 20.

The register makes a couple noises and it pops out suddenly. The cashier puts the twenty it and pulls out a five, some ones, and a quarter.

"You're change is $7.25. You're good will be out shortly. I wait for my food.

"Come on move it Stiff. We're all hungry here" Eric says. I see why Four tensed up. He can be a pain.

"Any idiot can say what they want but it just shows you're cowardice trying to put someone down verbally" I say looking him dead in the eye.

He starts walking toward me but Al stops him.

"Not here."

I get my food tray and walk to the booth. I sit as far away from where Eric is sitting. Of course Christina decide to leave me alone here to go with Will and Marlene with Uriah. Four comes over and sits next to me. I take a big bite of my hamburger, not wanting to say much. My goal is to always have food in my mouth at all times. Zeke and Shauna also go to another table. All the couples have separated themselves from the group. I don't know about Will and Christina. Four, Peter, Lauren, Eric, Lynn, Al, and me are sitting in silence. Four leans close to my ear.

"I know you saw. I want you to know it was a misunderstanding. I wouldn't risk your trust towards me for something so stupid."

"I don't think Lauren appreciates you talking to me."

"I don't care what Lauren thinks. We're not together."

"Obviously."

He sighs, defeated. He sits back again. I see Peter whispering to Lauren, Eric, and.. Al? They all nod. I'm not going to worry about it.

Page Break

We've been waiting for this ride for an hour. I don't care if everyone else is complaining. We have to get on Splash mountain. It's 7:00 and we've gotten on most of the rides at least twice now. Splash Mountain, Carousel of Progress, and the haunted mansion are the only three we've gotten on. There's over 30 rides here. We get a lot more done with no talking. We're getting in the next log. Me, Al, Four, and Peter get in the same chair. Awesome. I'm sitting in between Al and Four. Four is sitting on the outside and so is Peter. Me and Al are in between them. Christina tries to give me an encouraging thumbs up. I don't return it.

I try to focus on the little show they put before the 50 foot drop. That's going to be the best part. I know Four doesn't like heights. It's obvious. I see the Bear being clumsy, the bunny being sly, and the fox doing everything to get that bunny. The bear reminds me of Al. Then comes the drop. It's getting darker outside. The air is cool and crisp. We're all gonna be cold after this.

I feel Al grab my hand and I smile at him. I hear Four's breathing increase rapidly. I look at him and place my other hand on his shoulder. I let go of Al's hand and take my hand of of Four's shoulder and throw my hands in the air. The falling sensation I get on my stomach is only making me feel a rush of adrenaline. I should've closed my mouth before we got to the bottom. Water goes everywhere. My hair, my clothes, and my mouth. I sputter and spit. I start laughing because Al is drenched and Four is soaking. Can't say I'm any better, especially with my hair.

We get off and go check out the picture. I see Four looking at me. Again. Al is covering his face with one hand and holding the bar with the other. Peter is screaming and clutching the bar tightly. Behind us Lauren is in a ball, knees to her chest, covering her face. Christina is holding Will's hand and throwing both her hands in the air, smiling. Will does the same. Behind them Shauna is practically sitting on Zeke's lap screaming and Zeke has his arms around her laughing. Uriah IS sitting on Marlene's lap covering his face screaming and Marlene is dying of laughter. Lynn and Eric sit in the back grinning and Lynn has her hands in the air.

"We have to buy this one too" says Lynn.

We each pay for one copy and head off to buy a snack. We find the nearest stand and it sells frozen treats. I guy a chocolate covered banana with almonds on the chocolate.

"I say we go to the haunted house" declares Uriah.

"Please, you can't even handle that" I say pointing at another log full of people falling.

"Are you challenging me to a duel, Prior" he says smirking.

"If you count seeing you scream like a little girl, yes" I say with the same smirk.

"You're on."

Four walks beside me on our way to the ride. He seems to be looking, or staring, a lot more now. Is he plotting something? Or just simply stating to make me mad? I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I bump into Peter who stands in front of me. I sigh, trying not to get into trouble, I try to walk around me but he grabs me by my arm, tightly. He puts his other hand on my hip. I start to struggle but I see a big hand land on Peter's shoulder and squeeze with force. He yelps and let's go of me.

"I want to remind you that messing with her is like messing with me" Four says full of venom.

"How cute. Two Stiff's" he says but he walks toward his little group. I should thank Four but I jog to catch up with the group.

"You're not gonna thank me."

"I had it under control."

"Clearly."

"I don't need to be protected. I don't need to be seen as a little sister or dummy to be messed around with."

"I don't see you as a little sister. Much less a dummy."

I'm about to ask want he means but we get to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Four's POV

After a 30 minute wait, having things pop out at us, hearing people scream, and seeing Tris grab Al's arm we get off the ride. It's almost nine now. I see a very satisfied Tris and a pale Uriah. He must've gotten very scared. When he sees Tris he tries to play off the fact that he almost pissed his pants.

"That was child's play."

"Yes, of course, Uri" Tris says grinning.

"We still have thirty more minutes" I cut in.

"Let's go to the carousel of progress" she suggests.

Everyone nods and we start making our way over there. There's a line so we wait for about 10 minutes. When our turn comes we take up two rows of chairs. I, of course, sit next to Tris. She seems very happy to be on this somewhat ride. We see the dog and the man who gets older every time they show us the new inventions and everyone laughs when the turkey burns again, just like the year before. When we get off its 8:00. We go to the front of the castle. As we walk I keep staring at Tris. I know she sees me. I don't care if she does or if anyone else does.

"Aww. Four found another tramp to mess around with" I hear Lauren say about 10 minutes from the castle. Before I say anything Tris interjects.

"I'm not a tramp. You said another for a reason though. Were you discretely referring to yourself?"

"Apply cold water on the burned area" I hear Zeke whisper. Everyone laughs including Peter and Eric.

"You idiots are suppose to back me up" she hisses.

"You lost your own battle" said Eric shrugging. She pouts and turns around. I see all the couples kissing by the time we get to the castle. Even Christina and Will. I see Al whispering to Tris. He and Peter are getting a little too close to her. Then I see her face contort, as if she smelled something bad. Al puts his hand on her shoulder. If he uses his other hand I'm stepping in. She seems to be getting mad. Her ears are turning red.

"WHY!" She yells it with such venom. I guess no one was paying attention and they all looked at them confused. She's about to walk away when he does the very thing I was praying he wouldn't do. He roughly pulls her by the shoulders with both hands. She stumbles into him and he hugs her. Hard. She squirms and starts hitting him but fails. Me and Christina are already walking towards them. I pry his arms off of her but he doesn't budge. Christina is pulling Tris. By now Zeke comes over. Her just hugs tighter.

"Al you're hurting me" she wheezes.

He immediately let's go of her. I put her behind me with Christina.

"You're a coward."

"Excuse me, is there a problem here" an officer says. Tris steps up.

"No, I'm sorry. My friend here" she motions her hand to Al "doesn't really understand when it's okay to let go of someone. He's working on it but he was hurting me unintentionally and he's sorry as well as my other friend he was just trying to help."

The officer grunts but leaves.

"That's like the third time you've done that."

"I want to protect-"

"No! You don't. You want me to trust you and then you do the same thing Lauren did to me. I'm not going to look like the vulnerable little girl who's afraid of sex and got condoms thrown at her."

She walks to the front of that castle where the seniors have just arrived. I see the same cop that came up to see what's going on eyeing us suspiciously.

"Let's go everybody. If we're lucky we'll get there around one or two."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Tris POV

By the time we get to the hotel it's 1:45. I shake Christina and Will awake. It's a good thing we have a free day. Four is also asleep. Sighing, I shake him too. He immediately wakes up and throws a punch. I block it and look at him with wide eyes. He quickly stands up banging his head on the rack. He looks around as if to be looking for someone. He looks frantic. He remembers where he is and visibly relaxes and mumbles an apology. He grabs his bag from the rack and gets off the bus.

"What was that about" Will says between a yawn.

"He could've knocked you out with that punch" Christina says with concern.

"I can handle myself" I say with a shrug.

We get off the bus and make our way to our room. Will kisses Christina good night and she's smiling like an idiot. I laugh and she playfully shoves me. When we get in she immediately collapses in bed. I laugh and go get a towel and step into the shower. When I'm done I get out and put on some boy boxers and a long t-shirt to go to sleep.

As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

Page Break

I hear clatter and talking in the kitchen. It's multiple voices. I wake up with a yawn and walk out. I see Christina cooking with Will by her side, Uriah is sleeping on the couch, Zeke is laughing at something Marlene said with Shauna on her lap, Lynn is watching tv and Four is just sitting there.

"What is this" I say surprised.

"This" Uriah says suddenly waking up and stumbling towards me "is our way of saying 'I'm sorry we started off by calling you something you're not, Zeke, and not trying to be your friend when you're most likely a really cool person.'" Zeke looks sheepish.

"I thought we were over that?"

"Yeah, well, we wanted breakfast" says Lynn without looking away from the TV.

"You look cute with your morning hair" Uriah says laughing and pulling at my hair which is frizzy, poofy, and sticking up in all directions.

"I thought you and Marlene went out, Uri" I say my eyebrows knit together. Marlene blushes and looks down and Uriah gets big, wide eyes. Then everyone starts laughing. I see Four crack a smile.

"Well, we are" Uriah mumbles and I laugh.

"Foods ready" I hear Will say in a sing-song voice. Everton sits down at the counter and, as always, I ended up next to Four. Uriah sits beside me and puts whip cream on my nose. He can be such a flirt. There's pancakes and bacon on two separate plates. In a bowl there's strawberries, peaches, and bananas cut into small squares. I still haven't combed my hair or changed out of my pj's.

"Nice pajamas" Four says next to my ear. I have completely forgotten about our tension by now. I stare at him.

"So it's 10, what do you guys want to do" Christina chirps.

"I think I'm staying in today, I'm just gonna go grab some snacks for later when I'm watching some movie I find on tv" I say.

"The beach" Marlene says excitedly. Her and Christina start chattering away and instantly get up and pull Shauna and Lynn with them. Shauna doesn't even struggle because she knows it's hopeless. Lynn looks at us for help.

"I will kill all of you" she yells from the hallway before the door is shut. Me and the guys start laughing. I start picking up the dishes and take them to the sink.

"So Tris, what is going on between us."

"Well, Four, I want to say sorry." He seems taken back by what I said.

"Why?"

"Because I should have listened to what you had to say before jumping to conclusions. I was being selfish and I didn't think about what could've happened." He hugs me. I've grown to like hugs.

"I think we should leave these two love birds Zekiebear."

"You're right Uripoo." I see Uriah shove Zeke and they start wrestling.

"Get out of here before I tell Christina to take you shopping" I say laughing. Their faces pale and they quickly scurry out of the room.

"I think I'm staying here too." I smile and put some shoes on.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed or something" says Four laughing.

"Well, I'm not naked am I?" He reddens slightly and looks away. I start rolling on the floor from laughter.

"Oh yeah" I hear him say with a smirk. Next thing I know he's on top of me and tickling me. I start shrieking but then he suddenly stops. I look up and he's staring at my lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Four's POV

She gets up and dusts her pajamas.

"I'm gonna go get the snacks. Want anything" Tris says averting her eyes. I can't mess this up.

"How about I go with you?"

"Sure, why not" she says smiling. Good, I didn't mess anything that we just got up. As we walk I notice that she didn't put on any pants, so she's just wearing the boxers and t-shirt. She's beautiful without even knowing it. I skim her legs and almost bump into the door which Tris is holding open. She raises an eyebrow and I start to blush.

"Hm, I'm getting a lot of candy and you can't judge me. I can be fat at time" Tris says while laughing.

"Trust me, I am the definition of being fat" I say laughing too. She puts in five dollars and punches in a few numbers and letters. When she's done she has skittles, a Hershey's bar, Doritos, and a granola bar. She goes to the soda machine and gets a sprite.

"You weren't kidding when you said you want to eat everything" I say with a chuckle. She cringes.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing." She tries to sound reassuring but she seems distant, as if to be remembering something. I just get a coke and we leave. I help her carry some of her stuff. We see some people dressed in suits, ties, and dresses. Tris scans the group and her gaze stops on one guy. Is it her boyfriend?

"C-Caleb?" She barely whispers it.

"Caleb!" The boy turns and his eyes turn to saucers when he sees her. Has to be an ex.

"Beatrice?" Beatrice? My face contorts. I never thought of Tris being a nickname. It's meant perfectly for her. Beatrice, well, it's for someone soft and fragile. She puts all the things in my arms, runs to him and throws herself in his arms. Boyfriend. They have a conversation I can't hear. I clear my throat. They both look at me.

"Oh. Four this is my older brother, Caleb." Oh.

"Are you her boyfriend or something?" My eyes widen.

"Uh no I'm just her friend" I murmur.

"Caleb Pri- who's this" I hear a women dressed in blue, like everyone in that group, ask. I recognize her. I've seen her at some of my dads dinner parties. I now see I also recognize Tris's brother. And her parents. They're divorced.

"This is my sister, Beatrice. She's here on a road trip with her senior class."

"Caleb, what are you doing here" she asks.

"Well" the women interferes "we are here to see the sanitation rate of this hotel. As you know, your father, Andrew built this hotel so" she was cut off by Tris.

"What! I didn't know that! I have to see him. Where can he be contacted by? Do you know where he is? Maybe I can" she's cut off by the women.

"I done believe you know me. Jeanine Matthews. Yes, I can contact you to your father. He works for me." She says it proudly. I see Tris's nose twitch. Caleb is looking at the floor.

"He w-works for you."

"Beatrice, can we talk" I hear Caleb say.

"It's Tris."

As they talk Jeanine looks me up and down. I'm in shorts, a black t-shirt, and sandals. I shift from one foot to another. Tris comes back, her ears red. Uh oh.

"Do have a business card or something so I can go see my dad." Jeanine hands me a card. 'Matthews Architecture.' It states their phone number, address, and a list of things they do.

"I hope to see you soon, Beatrice" Jeanine says and leaves.

"B- Tris can we" Caleb starts.

"No, Caleb, we can't."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Tris POV

As we walk back to the hotel room I see that I gave Four all of the stuff. I owe him an explanation. We step into the hotel room and I go to the room and put on some sweat pants and a tank top. When I walk out I see Four on the couch drinking his coke.

"My parents are divorced."

"I know." I sigh. I go sit beside him on the couch. I cross my legs and shift myself so I face him.

"I was 7 when the fights started. I don't know why they started. That's why I want to see my father so badly. Caleb knew where he was. He also knew I wanted to see him. He said 'I'm protecting you.' My dad use to hate Jeanine with a passion. Now he's working for her. Caleb is going to her college. 'Matthews College.' I hate that name." Four is now looking at me, listening intently.

"It was midnight and I was in Caleb's room and trying to tune out the shouting. I had enough and ran downstairs. Caleb was trying to stop me but I made it to the kitchen before he could grab me. I saw my mom on the f-" my voice cracks, and my eyes fill with tears. I take a deep breath. "I saw my mom on the floor, her nose was bleeding, and my dad was standing over her. I screamed. Both my parents looked over at me. My dad walked to me and I don't remember anything after that." I'm crying.

"I know what you've be-"

"No! You don't understand what it feels like to know your dad doesn't love you anymore!"

"I actually do Tris. Will you for one second listen to me." He shut me up. I walk to the room and close the door. I don't listen to what he's saying through the door. I just curl up in bed and cry myself to sleep.

Page Break

I hear the door open. I look up and see that Four found the key to the room. Christina left it. Perfect. He walks over and lays beside me.

"I was 9 years old. My dad came staggering into the room, drunk. My mom, his wife, had an affair. She left when the beatings became too much. She left me alone with that, that thing. I was confused as to why he was undoing his belt. Then I remembered that's what he did when he was about to hit my mother." I look at him. He looks so vulnerable.

"How long."

"It'll stop when I move out. On the bus, when you woke me up, I thought it was him." He hasn't moved out. I crawl over to him and curl up next to his chest. He puts one arm under my head and wraps the other around my waist.

"I would do anything to go find those cowards" I say, almost growling.

"Than lets" Four says.

"What?"

"Jeanine did give us Andrew's card. We can worry about your coward" he says with a smile. I sit up and look at the clock. It's only 12. I immediately stand up and go to my luggage.

"Well what are we waiting for."

Page Break

We stand in front of a big glass building.

"Matthews Architecture" Four says.

"Matthews Architecture."

We walk through the heavy double doors. I see people in front of computers, faces masked with concentration. Four starts making his way to the front desk. I follow.

"Excuse me, do you know where we can find Andrew Prior" he asks politely.

"I can't give out personal information."

"We just have to talk to him" he says with bitterness.

"I can't give out" I slam my hand on the counter. He immediately looks up.

"All we need, is for you to give us an office number, and we will be on our way. If you don't give it to us, I'll have to get it myself."

"I can't give out personal information." Guards come and grab us.

"Don't resist" they say forcefully. They grabs us from behind and are holding our wrists together.

As we walk to the elevator Four stays close to me. We bump into someone.

"We're sorry, ." My blood chills. I get goosebumps.

"It's oka- who's this?"

"Some delinquents that were causing trouble in the lobby. We're taking them to Jeanine."

"No, I'm Four and this is Tris Prior, or Beatrice, whatever you call her." I look up and he looks surprised. His mouth opening and closing. The sight almost makes me laugh.

"She's your daughter you coward."

I start remembering being in the court in that uncomfortable dress that always made me itch. I was eight and on that day was when my parents divorced.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Four's POV

Tris's dad takes us to his office. When we sit down I look over at Tris. She's looking down, as if to be defeated. I hate it.

"Beatrice" her dad says, clearing his throat.

"Andrew" she says, looking up.

"What brings you here."

"I want answers, about you and mom." I see him stiffen. He clenches his pen. Tris is looking him dead in the eye.

"I don't see why-"

"Because you're cowardice act made me feel unprotected and turned my mother into someone who would've never existed if you hadn't done that" she exclaims. I'm taken back. I haven't said anything and it's kind of awkward. This is their conversation.

"That's no way to talk to your father. I always had a reason of why I did that to-"

"YOU! You may be my father but you will never have any kind of connection with me other than that. You aren't my caring dad I knew when I was 5. You're nothing now." With that she stands up. I shuffle to her side. Andrew stands up. He takes two quick strides towards Tris and raises his arm. She shrinks back. I immediately stand in front of her.

"I thought you would have changed after 10 years. I guess I was wrong" I say nonchalantly.

"You're not as smart as you think you are" he says the same way. I feel Tris pull my hand and I start walking backwards so I can be ready if he tries anything. When we're in the hallway we walk silently towards the glass doors. It's 1:30 right now.

"A-are you okay" I ask.

"I don't know. I hate him" she mutters.

"If they had divorced even if he didn't do what he did, would you still hate him?"

"I don't think so. No. Sometimes what was thought to be meant to be just isn't." I ponder on this for a moment. My dad did the same thing to my mom. If that hadn't happened, she still would've had an affair.

Page Break

Tris haven't said a word since she said she wouldn't be mad at her dad if he hasn't hit her mom. We're sitting in the hotel room in silence. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I excuse myself.

"Hey."

"Four, Uripoo won't stop asking when you're coming to the beach. We're all having fun but we'll have just the same amount of fun knowing you'll sit in the sand talking to Tris."

"Err, me and her just went somewhere to meet someone and she doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"What happened to her" I hear Uriah say from a distance.

"Can't say, but hey, I'll try to convince her." As I hung up the phone, I turn around and see her on the balcony. She's looking away from me, her blonde hair flowing perfectly behind her. She's so beautiful. As I walk towards her I see how high we really are. I decide to just stay near the door.

"They're worried about you."

"Yeah well, I am too."

"Let me help you, Tris."

"I'm just so, so scared. All my life I've waited for that moment and I got nothing out of it."

"Maybe it was meant to be like that."

"I want it to be how I pictured it."

"I'm a terrible person. If I had known what you were going through I would've never done that stupid stunt. Even if I didn't, I shouldn't have done it."

"It's kind of my fault. I mean, who's afraid of intimacy."

"Everyone's afraid of something."

"What are you afraid of?"

"This" I say gesturing to the balcony.

"A balc- oh. Heights."

"Yeah. Again a fantastic childhood."

"Heights fascinate me" she says shrugging.

"Of course." She walks back inside and I close the sliding glass door behind her.

"It's like" I check my watch "3 now. We could do something. If you want" I quickly add.

"Let's try to catch a movie on tv."

"Sure." I grab the control and she goes to change. She doesn't come out in twenty minutes and I start getting worried. I press my ear to the door.

"Just here with Four." "No." "Fine." "Alright bye." I decide to walk in and ask her about that. Bad idea.

She's just standing in her bra and underwear. She's wearing a black lacy bra with matching underwear. She has curves and a flat stomach. You can see her abs forming.

"Four!"


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N) Guys, I don't know what it's called when someone doesn't have absolutely any idea of what the next chapter will be about or have any other ideas on the plot of the story. That's me. Right now I'm brain dead on this story. I really hope you guys can forgive me. It's not like me to leave things mid way. Anything really, but right now it's been really hard for me. I also think my story is too long and I didn't really know what I was doing since it was my first fanfic. Maybe I'll do better on my next one. Again, I'm really sorry!**


End file.
